


remember the first time I touched you

by thotsandfeelings



Series: still feels good [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, like a lot of smut, pre-Bartlet, smuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Tonight,” she says, smiling at him serenely, “I’m just a girl in a bar.”He smiles back at her. “What a coincidence. I’m just a guy in a bar.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: still feels good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895503
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	remember the first time I touched you

Josh walks into the crowded bar, loosening his tie as he looks around for any rogue lobbyists who will try and steal more time away from him. He’s just left a meeting with the Senator and he really has no desire or energy to talk about healthcare, or education, or social security anymore. He just wants to sit in a corner and fade out of existence for a little while.

He finds a stool at the end of the bar and orders a scotch on the rocks. He lets the bitter liquid burn down his throat and pool in his gut, finally feeling the stress from the day (past month, really) fall away. He closes his eyes, savoring the feeling for a second, but it’s short lived when he feels a presence slide into an empty stool next to him. He groans internally, ready to tell the sorry sonofabitch to fuck off, but he stops when he hears a voice he doesn’t recognize.

“Tequila. And keep ‘em comin’.”

Josh opens his eyes then to find a very attractive blonde sitting next to him. He sits up straight and she glances at him briefly.

“Long day?”

Josh just nods dumbly as the bartender passes the woman a shot glass and she downs it without a lime for a chaser.

“Another,” she says to the bartender, grimacing only slightly as the alcohol settles into her stomach and she looks back at Josh. “Me, too.”

He takes a sip of his drink as he watches her tip back shot number two and he grins.

“Boss or boyfriend?” He asks.

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” she says and Josh can’t help the voice in his head that whoops with glee.

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

She downs shot number three, licking her bottom lip to save the dribble of alcohol wanting to run down her chin and Josh is completely entranced by the movement, his own tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

“Who are you?” he asks. “I’ve never seen you in here before.”

The mystery woman just smiles before turning to face him. He’s disarmed by the deep blue of her eyes, a little unfocused from the alcohol, but bright and he leans toward her unconsciously.

“Tonight,” she says, smiling at him serenely, “I’m just a girl in a bar.”

He smiles back at her. “What a coincidence. I’m just a guy in a bar.”

She hums softly and fixes her gaze on him, her eyes running up and down his face and body. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, just a guy in a bar.” She sticks out a dainty hand and he grabs it, shaking it softly, but firmly, and his heart lurches in his throat.

“Pleasure is mine, just a girl in a bar.”

He flashes his dimples at her and he sees something glimmer through her eyes. Something dark and desirous and Josh is sending up a silent thanks to whatever deity brought her to this stool next to him.

She drops his hand and stands up suddenly, throwing some money on the counter and shouldering her purse. Josh is just about to ask her for her number when she reaches her hand back out to him, palm up this time.

“You comin’?”

Instantly he’s moving, lobbing too much money on the bar and downing his drink before taking her hand.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Josh only had one drink, but he feels absolutely wasted off of this woman. He doesn’t do this. He doesn’t meet random women in bars and follow them to their hotel rooms without even knowing their name, but here he is. She’s still got his hand in hers as she leads him from the cab into the hotel. She hauls him into the elevator, pressing the button for the 10th floor and then pushes him against the mirrored wall, sliding her lips over his.

Josh is a live wire, every nerve ending in his body reacting to her and her touch. He grips her waist, pulling her closer, and she probes his lips with his tongue. He happily obliges, opening underneath her, completely submissive. A distant bell is ringing in the back of his mind telling him they should slow down, but he ignores it and runs his hands beneath the shirt she’s wearing. The elevator dings and she steps away from him, a low whine escaping him at the loss of her lips. She smiles and tugs on his hand, guiding him down the quiet hallway. She stops at room 1023 and he sidles up behind her. He kisses her neck and shoulder and she giggles the most perfect sound Josh has ever heard when he darts his tongue out to flick at her earlobe.

She’s ticklish. Noted.

Once she finally gets the door unlocked, they tumble inside. Josh lets go of her to take off his tie as she makes quick work of his buttons. She pulls the shirt off of him and quirks an eyebrow when she sees the old Yale Law shirt he’s wearing underneath instead of his usual plain white tee.

“Laundry day,” he explains and she giggles at him again, running her fingers over the faded lettering.

“Yale Law, huh?” she murmurs, dragging her nails fully down his chest and making him twitch when she hits his lower abdomen.

“What’s wrong with Yale Law?”

“Absolutely nothing,” she says and she rips the shirt off of him, throwing it into the growing pile beneath their feet.

He kisses her then, deep and full of white hot passion and he grabs the hem of her red sweater, tugging it off to join his shirts on the floor.

She’s already got his fly undone and he lets his trousers fall to his floor. He stumbles a little, a pant leg caught around his ankle, as she pushes him back toward the bed and he flings his shoes and pants into the dark. He sits with a soft _oof_ and she climbs on top of him, her hips bracketing his own and he slides his palms up her thighs and under the skirt she’s wearing. He groans when he feels the small suspenders holding up her thigh-highs. He thumbs the small metal clasp reverently and he squeezes her ass, thrusting a little when she slides over the straining tent in his boxers.

Josh feels blindly for the zipper on her short skirt as she kisses him, his hand fumbling as she continues to rock steadily over him. His eyes roll back in his head when she tugs on his hair and he moans into her mouth. He finally gets the zipper down and she leaves his lap to stand up and let the skirt fall to the floor. Josh just stares at her with his mouth open. She’s standing there in a deep emerald green bralette and panty set and he feels actual drool trying to escape his mouth when his eyes land on the garter holding up the thigh-highs. Her hair is a golden tangle framing her face and her lips are bright red from his kisses. Josh’s dick strains painfully now and he reaches out, needing to touch her skin. His hands land on her waist and he pulls her back toward him to stand between his legs.

“Who _are_ you?” he whispers and he runs his hands across every inch of skin he can reach. 

She threads her fingers back into his hair again and he growls, leaning forward to nip at the ivory skin above her bra. She doesn’t answer his question, just places her hands on top of his and draws him to the clasp of her bra, silently telling him to undo it. Once he divests her of the lacy garment, he hauls her back onto his lap and flips them over so she’s underneath him. Josh kisses a hot line down her throat, sucking on her collarbone a little as she thrusts her hips against him, searching for friction.

She cups his head, angling him down, so he takes the hint and trails more kisses across her chest. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and she gasps, tightening her hold on him, her thighs clenching with want.

“Mark me,” she says breathlessly. “Where only I can see.”

His movements stutter a little, not used to women asking him to leave a mark, but he recovers quickly, smiling against her skin. He moves to kiss right below her breast, sucking and nipping her sweet skin until an angry red mark appears. She moans as he kisses across her stomach, leaving another mark on her hip bone. He keeps heading south, running his tongue along the top of her underwear, his fingers toying with the garter. He sits up suddenly and she whines at the loss of contact, but he ignores her and unclasps a suspender, then the other. He slowly pulls the thigh-highs down and runs his hands back up her smooth mile long legs. He reaches the lining of her panties and he looks up at her, asking if this is okay with his eyes. 

“Please,” she moans and Josh grins. He drags the scrap of lace off her body, but leaves the garter, letting the small silver buckles dangle haplessly. He shifts again, hoisting her hips up, and he buries his face between her thighs.

Her hand flies down to his head, holding him where she wants him as she hisses loudly.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, his tongue licking firmly between her folds. She twitches beneath him, moaning loudly when he lays his tongue flat against her opening, feeling her rapid heartbeat on his lips. He rubs his knuckles against her folds as he sucks her clit into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth on the swollen nub, and her body rises off the bed. He shifts his arms, anchoring her to him more solidly as she lets out a breathless whine.

“Fuck, right there,” she pants. “Right there, right there.”

Josh quickens his movements. He probes his tongue as deep as he can inside her and he shifts a hand, firmly grabbing one of the straps on her garter to keep her close and he thumbs her clit.

“Shit,” she breathes and the hand that’s still in his hair flexes roughly. Josh changes position again, moving to curl a finger inside of her as he sucks on her inner thigh.

“ _Yes,_ don’t move, God- right there.”

Josh adds his middle finger and strokes upwards, trying to find that spot inside of her. His dick is practically screaming at him from his boxers with need, but he ignores it. He wants to feel her come on his tongue.

She moans again and he redoubles his efforts, pumping his fingers faster inside her while lavishing her clit with his lips. He hears her muttering incoherently and her hips bow off the bed when he finally swipes at her g-spot. She lets out a strangled groan and thrusts against his face.

“Holy shit,” she pants, her hand holding his face tight against her, “I’m gonna-”

He reaches up with his other arm and she looks down at him finally. His eyes burn into hers and he swipes up inside of her the same time he pinches her nipple and sucks on her clit, and she shatters around him. She lets out a low moan and rides his face hard. Josh just follows her pace, keeping the rhythm he’s got going and laps up all of her that he can. He feels her let go of his hair after a minute, her body going lax in his hold, so he eases up, pressing soft kisses on her thighs and rubs her mound gently. She lets out a long breath, the most beautifully blissed out smile gracing her face and Josh pulls off the garter, letting it flop onto the floor, and kisses his way up her body. She kisses him deeply, moving her tongue against his to taste herself and Josh groans.

She smiles against his lips as she tightens her hold around his torso with her legs. She flips them suddenly and sits up, straddling his stomach. Josh runs his hands softly up and down her waist, letting his nails scratch at her and leave goosebumps in their wake. She moans again when he cups her breasts, lightly thumbing her rock hard nipples.

She hums sensually above him, closing her eyes and rolling her head lazily around her shoulders. Josh’s cock twitches for attention again, but he keeps his slow pace, wanting to memorize everything about this moment.

She has other ideas, though. She shifts her hips a little so she can reach his boxers and tugs on them.

“Get these off.”

Josh reaches down, lifting his hips so he can help her get the offending fabric down and onto the floor. She wraps her hand around him then and he literally sees stars. He groans loudly and his head falls back onto the bed, his eyes snapping shut against the onslaught of sensation that her touch brings.

He inhales sharply when her thumb brushes over his slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head of him. He’s about to reach out for her, but she slides down his legs and kisses the spot right beneath his belly button.

“I’d moan your name right now if I knew it,” he pants and she grins deviously against his skin.

“You won’t even remember your own name when we’re done,” she murmurs and he squeaks when she slips her fingers down to cup his balls, scratching lightly at a sensitive spot he didn’t even know he had and his body arches.

“Holy shit,” he pants and he looks down at her to find her lips slowly wrapping around his tip. He slams his eyes shut, black spots clouding his vision as she goes to work. She slides her tongue up the length of him, swirling and sucking on him while she keeps scratching lightly on that spot under his balls.

Josh can feel his stomach tightening, already so close to the finish line. He tries to calm himself down, but she hollows her cheeks, taking him into her fully, and hums. Josh keens loudly, his vision still spotty as she bobs her head up and down on him. When his hips jerk involuntarily, he reaches down and runs his hands through her golden hair. He tugs on her neck lightly and she lets him go with a soft *pop* and looks up at him through hooded eyes.

“Get up here,” he growls and she crawls back up his body, working a red mark with her lips and teeth at his hip. She glides the rest of the way up to his mouth and smiles wickedly as he heaves air into his lungs. 

“Now we match.”

She giggles his new favorite sound again and he grunts, rolling her over and under him.

“Condom,” he says and she pushes at him to sit up so she can reach over the side of the bed and into her purse.

Josh lets his lips brush over the expanse of her back, needing to keep touching her, and she wiggles a little. Josh watches, entranced by the way her ass moves and he reaches out subconsciously, cupping each cheek reverently with his hands. He starts to sneak a hand to the cleft between her leg and torso when she sits up with a victorious ‘ha!’ and she pushes him onto his back again, his head now at the foot of the bed.

She rips open the wrapper with her teeth and sheathes him quickly. Josh’s heart is pounding beneath his ribs. He’s never felt more alive than in this moment with this beautiful stranger. She moves to straddle him again, rubbing herself along the length of him and he feels like he truly might pass out, utterly overwhelmed by this woman. She takes him in her hand and guides him to her opening. Josh’s eyes roll back into his head as she slowly sinks down on top of him. It takes all of his power not to thrust up into her, her heat overwhelming him. When she’s finally seated on top of him, Josh runs his hands up her body and she catches them with her own, guiding him to touch her breasts. He pinches her nipples and she moans, head lolling to the side as she reflexively clenches around him. Josh’s jaw falls open a little at the sensation and he can’t help the thrust of his hips this time.

He looks up at her as she sits above him, her eyes are closed and mouth quirked up in pleasure. There’s a strip of light from the slightly open curtains and it illuminates her. He watches, spellbound, as she runs her hands up her neck and throws her hair behind her shoulders. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers and he shifts to plant his feet more firmly on the mattress.

She only smiles again and rears up, letting him almost slip out of her completely before rolling her hips back down. He groans loudly and grabs her waist, digging his fingers into her skin.

“So are you,” she murmurs and leans down to kiss him. She starts to rock her hips against his slowly, gasping into his mouth a little. Josh lets her set the pace, meeting her thrust for thrust, and lets his hands roam around her back. She sits up straight again and braces herself against his chest so she has more leverage.

“God, you feel incredible,” she says, letting her nails rake down his chest, picking up the pace, and Josh’s grip on her tightens.

“So do you,” he grunts. “You’re so tight- _fuck_.”

She falters for a second, her sweaty palm slipping and bringing her breasts almost directly on his face. He cups one in his hand and sucks, laving at her nipple roughly with his tongue as he pistons into her.

She shivers and he rolls them again so she’s under him, her head slightly off the side of the bed.

“Yes,” she hisses as he brings one of her legs to rest on his shoulder and pushes her other knee into the mattress, effectively opening her up to him.

She moans and holds onto his elbow for balance, her breasts swaying in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, my God, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Right there,” she whines and he feels her thigh quiver under his hand.

“You gonna come for me again?”

“Harder, _shit_ , right there.”

Her body tries to arch, but his hold is too tight. She raises her hips to meet his as best she can and her fingers are carving half-moons into his arm. Josh’s hips work against hers on their own accord, chasing the feeling she’s giving him. He’s never felt like this before. Like his entire world begins and ends with this woman. He wants to give her everything. The sounds she’s making land directly to his dick and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

He spreads her more open, moving the leg on his shoulder to mirror the one spread on the bed and he thumbs her clit. The high whine that comes out of her spurs him on and he pinches the nub lightly. He feels her flutter around his cock as her eyes roll back into her head.

“Right there,” she moans. “Right there, right there. I’m gonna come. Holy _shhhh_ \- gonna come, gonna come, gonna come, _please-_ ”

She cuts off with a loud moan as she falls apart around him. Her walls pull him deep inside her and she writhes beneath him, mouth open in a silent scream. She breathes heavily and he hauls them both back a little so she’s fully on the bed. He lifts her hips, changing the angle, and continues pumping into her, thumbing her clit lightly.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groans, still rolling her throbbing nub in between his fingers.

She whines when he hits that spot inside her again and she mumbles incoherently. He feels her clench around him and a smirk slides across his face.

“You’re gonna come again, aren’t you.”

She doesn’t answer, just reaches up to roll them again, Josh’s back hitting the mattress. His head spins as she starts bouncing on top of him and he feels his dick swell in anticipation. Wanting to get one more orgasm out of her, his thumb finds her clit again and she falters on top of him. He rolls the swollen nub, pinching it lightly, and she gasps above him.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna make me come again.”

Josh is relentless as he works his hand over her and pounds into her. He feels warmth work its way up his spine so he works his fingers over her quickly, his hand almost a blur with the motion. She rises up, moaning for him wildly, and he pinches her clit one last time and they both explode. It’s the most intense feeling Josh has ever felt in his life and he never wants it to end. He comes the hardest he ever has before and he swears his soul leaves his body.

It’s a good five minutes before he returns to Earth, breathing heavily, and he wraps his arms tightly around her. She’d collapsed onto his chest, her third orgasm ripping through her, and he can feel her breath hitting his throat. She kisses him there sweetly and rolls onto her side, dislodging their intimate connection.

Josh huffs out an incredulous laugh as she flops onto her back. “Holy shit.”

She just hums next to him, her legs spread haphazardly on top of his and her breathing labored.

Josh turns a little so he can get a good look at her. She’s absolutely radiant, her hair catching the soft light filtering in through the slit in the curtains again, a tangled halo around her head. Her skin is flushed and he watches as her chest heaves, still trying to catch her breath. She turns her head to lock eyes with him and Josh’s heart stutters a little in his chest. He doesn’t say anything as he reaches out and runs a finger down the side of her face softly. He touches her bottom lip with the pad of his finger and she gives it a soft kiss. She moves her own hand blindly until she finds his and she laces their fingers together, squeezing gently. His eyes droop and she follows him into unconsciousness, never letting each other’s hand go. 

* * *

Josh is woken by a loud ringing. He groans and pulls a pillow over his head, hoping whoever is on the other end hangs up so he can go back to sleep. After the sixth ring, however, he reaches a blind hand out and pulls the receiver to his ear.

"Good morning. This is your 7am wake-up call."

He groans again and puts the phone back and settles back into bed. His eyes shoot open a second later as the events from last night flood his mind. He whips his head over and finds the bed empty. He sits up and looks toward the bathroom, seeing the door ajar and the lights off, and his heart starts racing in his chest. He looks around and sees his clothes laid out on the chair and no sign of that little black skirt or green panties anywhere. 

She left? And didn't wake him?

He runs a hand over his face and swings his legs over the side of the bed, groaning when he feels the condom still on his dick. He pulls it off and tosses it in the trash can by the bed with a look of disgust and something green catches his eye. A smug smile slides over his face when he realizes it's her garter from last night. There's a card propped up on the garment and he grabs it, stopping a second when he sees it's his own business card from his wallet. He turns it over and reads her illegible scrawl:

_Joshua. That's a good name. I like it. I'm sorry I had to split - early flight back home. Forgive me. Your girl in a bar, Donnatella. xx_

_p.s. thanks for the shirt ;)_

Josh squints in confusion at her words. She's gone and didn't leave a number or any other clue for him to be able to find her. He flips the card over, hoping he missed it, but his own contact information stares back at him. He flips it back over and runs a finger over her signature. _Donnatella_. He smiles and closes his eyes. He definitely would've enjoyed moaning her name last night.

He sighs before he stands up, pulling on his boxers and pants. He sees that his Yale Law shirt is missing and remembers her words, _thanks for the shirt_. He shakes his head, muttering under his breath. He throws his button-up on and slides his tie around his neck without tying it. He snatches the green garter from the nightstand and pockets it and he puts the card back into his wallet for safekeeping. He looks around one last time, searching for anything else she may have left behind for him, but there's nothing. Josh shoulders the door open and makes his way out of the hotel and into the bright DC sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks, buckle in. This is gonna be a three-shot AU series. And no, it is not a Grey's Anatomy AU, I just used the guy/girl in a bar line to make them anonymous to each other lol. This is not an angsty piece whatsoever either. Josh just has to be a little patient ;) I also already have the beginning of part 2 started, so hopefully my muse stays with me and the wait won't be too long. 
> 
> Title is from Still Feels Good by Rascal Flatts.


End file.
